¿Que haces? McTucker y Style
by The-Killer-Okumura
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando la persona que más quieres se va, y tú no puedes acompañarla por más que intentes?... esa era una de las tantas preguntas que sucumbía y pedían a gritos una respuesta en la cabeza de Kenny McCormick. Pasen y lean, como el titulo lo dice incluye Style.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tome prestados para mis ideas sádicas (³È£) el trama es mío… creo.

¿Qué haces cuando la persona que más quieres se va, y tú no puedes acompañarla por más que intentes?... esa era una de las tantas preguntas que sucumbía y pedían a gritos una respuesta en la cabeza de Kenny McCormick. Hacía más de unos meses que Craig Tucker había muerto, la noticia ya había cesado en los periódicos, como en la televisión para no causar más dolor en los cercanos al muchacho mal hablado, pero seguía grabada en la mente de Kenny… el inmortal, el que nunca volvería a estar con Craig.

_Craig Tucker falleció. El pobre chico, perdió la vida interceptando un balazo dirigido a su pareja, Kenny McComick. Los acontecimientos ocurridos se debieron a un atentado en contra del supermercado de Wal-Mart, se cree que el atentado se debió a que el joven Eric Cartman mando a llamarlos, debido a que una cajera, y cito:"no respeto su autoridad". Kenny McCormick, siendo la pareja de la victima dijo unas palabras al muchacho Cartman, mientras este era arrestado; _

_"Maldito culón, eres un hijo de perra… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

_El joven de parka naranja fue llevado a encarcelar junto con su amigo, debido a que comenzó una pelea junto con el ya dicho. La respuesta a su pregunta fue respondida horas después, viendo salir al joven Cartman del lugar, haciendo la señal del dedo de en medio al joven Kenny;_

_"La perra no respeto mi autoridad."_

_Horas después, Kenny McCormick fue sacado de la cárcel y llevado a su hogar, no sé sabe que pudo hacer luego. _

Sentado en su cuarto, fumando uno de los tantos porros que habían escondido sus padres, se encontraba Kenny. Su parka estaba tirada, lo que permitía poder verle la cara, y el torso dando a la vista lo desnutrido que estaba, aun con los intentos de hacerlo comer de Karen. Karen, la ahora única razón de seguir adelante, pero que estaba haciendo para mostrarse fuerte y seguir… nada, ¿porque? Porque ya no tenía ánimos; había perdido a una de las personas que mas amaba… todo por culpa del culón de Cartman.

-Si tan solo no lo hubiera obligado a ir… seguirían aquí.- Pronunciaba, con las pocas fuerzas que seguían en mi cuerpo desnutrido. Me levante de la esquina de mi cuarto, estaba cansado de tener que hacerme sufrir… aun tenia a Karen, y la debía cuidar. Pero era muy difícil, ver la cara de felicidad, tristeza… en fin, ver la inocencia que tenia Karen me hacía ver las caras de Craig. ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo Craig?... yo no hubiera muerto.

-Kenny ven, vamos a… comer.- Me gire y ahí estaba Karen, su cara mostraba preocupación y suplica, y con razón; me miraba completo y, al no traer mi parka, pudo ver lo desnutrido que estaba, también porque estaba sosteniendo un arma en mis manos.

-Karen… yo… no es lo que crees. Mira, mejor vamos a comer, ¿sí?- Asintió, al menos esa respuesta le tranquilizo.

Fuimos al comedor, vi a mi familia luego de tanto tiempo, habían dejado de irme a ver a mi cuarto para hacerme recapacitar hace muchas semanas, todos se había rendido… menos Karen, ella seguía yendo a verme para lograr sacarme y ahora que lo había logrado se estaba acercando a mí con mucha comida; la suya, la de mamá, la de Kevin y la de papá. Mamá dejo de estar cocinando para verme, dejo el cucharon a un lado y se acerco a mí, me dio un abrazo y beso mi mejilla. Todos hicieron lo mismo, Kevin, papá y Karen. Comí un poco, la comida que me dio Karen no la quise, le dije que solo me diera la mía.

-Kenny, cielo, creo que ya es tiempo de regresar a la escuela, ¿no crees? Has estado encerrado mucho, recuerda que tienes que estudiar para que así no te vuelvas un inútil como tu padre.- Todos nos reímos ante ese comentario de mamá, yo asentí y papá se enojo mucho más, pero eso no impidió que se riera.

Luego de desayunar, y volver a ser besado por mi mamá y Karen, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la parada del autobús. Stan, Kyle y… Cartman, estaban ahí esperando, Stan y Kyle al verme me abrazaron y saludaron, culón únicamente se quedo de brazos cruzados, con el seño fruncido y pateando la nieve.

-Kenny, amigo, me alegra que estés bien, pero estas muy delgado… ya se, Stan dame tu almuerzo.- Stan miro a Kyle confundido, pero luego entendió, yo trate de decir que no, pero Stan me mando una mirada que decía "Te lo quedas o si no te corto las bolas.", tenía en mano los almuerzos de Stan y Kyle, iba a decir algo con respecto a eso pero Stan se me adelanto.

-Mira Kenny, no me gustaría recordártelo, pero yo y Kyle sabemos que es difícil para ti… por lo ocurrido, pero queremos que sepas que estamos aquí y que te apoyaremos.-

-Chicos yo…-

-Y estaremos aquí para ti.- Kyle fue el que ayudo a terminar de sacar mis lagrimas, me fui sobre ellos, los abrace y me correspondieron.

El autobús llego, subimos y vi las caras que hace más de unos meses no veía; Bebe con Wendy, el equipo de… Craig, pero siendo dirigido por Token, en fin, muchos rostros que no veía hace mucho. Me senté junto a mis amigos, amigos, el culón no cuenta. Al llegar a la escuela note varias cosas cambiadas; nueva pintura, más salones y el estadio de futbol americano era más grande. Baje del autobús junto con mis amigos y me dirigí al salón, el señor Garrison aun no llegaba. Me senté en mi pupitre y me puse a dormir… recordar, más bien. Craig, Craig eran las únicas palabras que revoloteaban en mi cabeza, mi niño… aun con mis amigos, mi familia y las personas que quería extraña mucho a Craig. Levante la cabeza cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba levemente el hombro, era Butters. Traía una carta, la dejo en mi pupitre y se fue silbando una extraña canción. Tome la carta y empecé a leer… pertenecía al culón;

_"Kenny es necesario Veng mi oficina para hablar de un tema importante, venga de inmediato."_

_"PD: La oficina está en donde el consejero M, okay. Si no vienes en los siguientes 30 minutos hago que Butters te muerda, y arranque, las bolas"._

_"Firma: Eric Cartman."_

Maldito hijo de perra. No tenía otro opción, si no iba me estaría jodiendo todo el día, debía ir. Camine y camine hasta llegar donde culón, llegue a un corredor y oí las voces de Stan y Kyle, me escondí, si les decía a donde iba no me dejarían ir. Ya escondido vi algo que me dejo en shock… Stan y Kyle se estaba besando.

-Stan… para. Alguien nos puede ver.- Decía, separándonos El era tan lindo, y fue tan comprensivo cuando le dije mis sentimientos por él.

-Y que si nos ven, la gente y sus rumores son el menor de mis problemas. Mi prioridad eres tú, siempre lo serás.- Me sonrió de la forma más cálida, derrame algunas lagrima, pero él las limpio besándome las mejillas.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo le diremos a Kenny?- Pregunte volviéndolo a besar, parecía confundido, luego de que deje de besarle para verle la cara.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Oww, Stan era tan dulce, cálido, gentil.

-Pues, porque Kenny es nuestro amigo y tiene derecho a saber de lo nuestro, así como el nos dijo lo que tenía con… Craig.- Craig, el pobre no merecía morir por culpa del culón, pobre Kenny… perdió a el amor de su vida, espero que eso jamás nos pase a Stan y a mí.

-Cierto, tienes razón… y ahora que lo mencionas, será mejor que no hablemos de Craig frente a Kenny, el pobre sigue adolorido.- Asentí, no debíamos seguir atormentando a Kenny con lo que paso.

-Bueno, vayámonos, ya hace hambre y sabes lo que significa.- Una leve risa salió de sus labios, me lo contagio y yo igual reí.

-Tienes razón, vayámonos, debes tener mucha hambre.- Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a la cafetería, hoy había pasta de lengua de vaca… que asco, hay, pero es lo único que hay de comer, no me traje el mío hoy.

Aqui le digo, al que llegue a leerlo, Felicidades, me caes bien... pero estoy segura que quieres matarme por el drama, en fin. Solo dire una cosa, ya tengo la segunda parte y la subiré ahora mismo. Sin más me voy, no pido reviews... se que no los merezco ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de ver esa hermosa escena. No, enserio, fue muy hermosa… y cuando mencionaron a Craig… Basta Kenny, recuerda que tienes mucho porque vivir. Seguí caminando, había salido de mi escondite y fui directo a la oficina del consejero, abrí la puerta.

-Pasa y siéntate, Kenny.- Obedecí, quería salir lo más rápido posible de ese sitio, de lo contrario no se le volvería a ver a Eric Cartman.

Al entrar note que la oficina en si no era tan fea. Era como la que tiene el papá de Kyle, solo que en el tazón si habían dulces… que recuerdos, recuerdo cuando me tome todos las pastillas creyendo que eran dulces, Kyle me decía que las dejara pero yo le decía que no, que tenía mucha hambre porque era pobre y cuando fui a por agua… bum, una buena muerte.

-Bonita oficina, culón, ¿a quién mataste por ella?- suspiro, yo reí ante la ironía. Sé que no es bueno desearle la muerte a alguien, pero yo tenía tanta furia adentro, que creo que en alguna de las malditas bromas del culón referentes a Craig lo mataba.

-Sabes Kenny.- Volteé a verle, el estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana. –No entiendo porque me dices asesino a mí… si fuiste tú quien lo llevo ahí. Piénsalo, tu sabes lo vengativo que soy, ahí tienes lo de Scott, y creo que te había dicho que planeaba vengarme de la perra de la cajera… en conclusión, tu lo mataste, no yo, tu si.- Se volteo en cuanto dijo lo último, me apunto con el dedo índice, diciendo que fui yo… que yo le quite la vida… que yo fui quien mato a Craig Tucker. Ese fue mi límite, lo empotre contra la pared, ahorcándolo con mis propias manos, me daba igual si lo mataba, vengaría la muerte de Craig.

-¡Di la verdad, culón! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Fuiste tú!- Le exigí que dijera la verdad, él fue el que lo mato… ¿no?

-Ke-Kenny… tu sabias… tu eres el asesino.- Lo solté… y si yo si lo mate, yo tenía entendido que Cartman se vengaría de la cajera, por no hacerle el descuento de esa caja de galletas, pero nunca que lo haría, lo de Scott… el maldito culón le mato a los padres por unos mugres dólares. Vomite, yo ayude a Cartman a matar a Craig… yo lo mate. Recordé que Craig me dijo que no quería ir a Wal-Mart, pero yo le insiste que fuéramos… él había accedido. Me hinque en el suelo, empecé a sollozar, mis ojos sacaron lagrimas, había matado a Craig… había matado al amor de mi vida.

-¿Por… por qué?- Coloque mi mano en mi pecho, quería que parara este dolor, creí haberlo superado, creí haber avanzado un poco en olvidarlo… pero me era imposible si había perdido al amor de mi vida, más si yo fui quien los mato. Cartman se levanto del suelo, coloco su mano en mi hombro.

-Mira Kenny, no debería haberte dicho eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía vivir con eso carcomiéndome por dentro. Mira el lado bueno, Craig no vivió contigo en la pobreza.- Me levante, tenía la vista gacha, solo veía los zapatos de Cartman. Le di un puñetazo en la cara, empezó a llorar como el llorica que era, yo salí del lugar, con mis manos en mis bolsillos y mi parka cubriéndome más de lo usual para que nadie viera mis lágrimas.

Llegue a la cafetería, Kyle me saludo y me hizo una seña con la mano para que me sentara con ellos. Me acerque y tome un lugar… al lado mío suele estar Craig.

-Hola Kenny, oye… yo y Stan tenemos algo que decirte.- Salude a Kenny, se acaba de sentar en la mesa, la verdad lo veía un poco raro, luego le preguntaría. Estaba muy nervioso, no sé como el pudo sacar el valor para decirnos que estaba con Craig, no me imagino como decirle a mi madre que soy gay.

-¿Qué sucede, te veo muy raro últimamente Kyle?- Dijo sentándose y poniendo sus botas sobre la mesa.

-Veras Kenny, Kyle esta… yo y Kyle… al carajo, ¡yo y Kyle somos novios!- Lo soltó de golpe Stan, casi gritándolo, suerte que todos estaban hablando alto, de lo contrario nos hubieran escuchado todos.

-Lo sabía, mierda, debí apostarlo con Clyde.- ¿Lo sabía?, hijo de perra.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- Pregunte irónico, ya sabía la respuesta, pero esperaba una explicación.

-Bueno Kyle, yo de pura casualidad los vi besándose en el corredor y vi a Stan frotarte la panza de un modo, súper, tierno… ah, también porque Stan dijo que le valía gorra la opinión de la gente, solo la tuya.- Concluyo el muy idiota, sonriendo bobamente. En parte me dolía decirle, le daba a conocer que yo y Stan teníamos una relación, algo que seguro le recordara lo que tuvo con Craig.

-Idiota, nos hubieras dicho, casi lo grito para toda la escuela.- Reímos Kenny y yo ante la "mueca de amargura" que puso Stan, era muy tierna, era más bien un puchero de un niño pequeño. Lo abrace por los hombros, quería besarle, pero no podía, había mucha gente.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que te da miedo la opinión de los demás, Kyle.- Asentí, no quería demostrarlo, no me daba miedo que me rechazaran a mí, más bien, me daba miedo que rechazaran a Stan, el era popular, no quería que dejara de serlo por mi culpa.

-Kyle, ya te he dicho que la gente y sus rumores son el menor de mis problemas, solo me importas tu… así que, bésame mi pelirrojo, sin miedo yo no muerdo.- Mentiroso, al momento de besarle me mordió el labio, e introdujo su lengua, gemí y eso desvió las miradas de todos hacia nosotros. Todos se nos quedaban viendo con los ojos como plato, salvo algunos que ya sabían. Al momento de separarnos escondí mi cara en mi gorro, estaba muy sonrojado, Kenny se paro en la mesa, me tendió la mano a mí y Stan, y nos jalo para que subiéramos con él.

-Atención, mothe fuckers, estos dos… son novios y se aman, solo quiero que sepan que cualquiera que le haga burla a ellos, se las verá conmigo.- Todas las niñas aplaudieron, Wendy se paró de su lugar y se acerco a Stan.

-Stan, ¿es cierto?... ¿tú y Kyle son pareja?- Stan asintió, Wendy simplemente aplaudió, se acerco a mí y me abrazo. –Felicidades Kyle, espero les vaya bien, yo concuerdo con Kenny, cualquiera que los moleste se las verá también conmigo.- Le correspondí el abrazo y le susurre un gracias, ella siempre fue una buena persona, excepto cuando le rompía el corazón a Stan, entonces me parecía una bruja.

-Bueno, aquí ya no tenemos nada más que hacer, quiero que me cuenten todo; como se dieron cuenta que se querían y que posiciones hicieron para que ambos disfrutaran.- Lo ultimo lo dijo en forma de burla, yo me sonroje y Stan le iba a gritar, pero…

-Pues si tanto te interesa… fue en la 69 como empezamos, luego hicimos la típica de perrito y así salió.- Hijo de perra, es suficiente, estaba muy sonrojado, tanto que mis pecas se camuflaban con mi sonrojo. Stan al verme así se disculpo; me dio un abrazo y me beso… acepte la disculpa, ¿qué podía hacer? Me encantaban las disculpas de Stan.

Los cuatro salimos de ahí; Wendy, Kenny, Stan y yo, yo de la mano de Stan. Íbamos saliendo por la puerta cuando Token y su equipo se nos acercan.

-Oye, Stan. Queremos hablar con tu equipo de algo importante.- Hablo Token, el nuevo líder del equipo de… Craig.

-¿Qué cosa, Token?- le pregunto Stan. Últimamente habíamos tenido muchas peleas con ellos por el asunto de Craig, culpaban a Kenny y Cartman, a Cartman si, los apoyaba, pero porque culpar a Kenny, el pobre estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de Craig.

-Solo te digo que es importante, necesitamos hablar con ustedes cuatro; Kyle, Kenny, el culón y tú. Los veremos a la salida, en el patio, más les vale llegar.- Sin más se fueron los cuatro, dejándonos con dudas.

-De acuerdo, debemos ir a por culón.- Hablo Stan, a lo que Kenny negó.

-¿por qué no, Kenny?- Le pregunte, se puso aun más raro cuando le pregunte.

-Por qué… le tire un puñetazo al culón, por eso no podemos ir a por él.- Agacho la cabeza, pude ver unas lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, tenía la parka tapándole la cara, pero no la boca.

-Kenny… ¿qué te ocurre?, cuando te vi entrar lucias raro, y ahora nos dices que le rompiste la cara a Cartman, se que puede sacar de quicio, ¿pero qué te hizo esta vez?- Le pregunte, sacándolo del lugar, junto con Stan y Wendy, cada vez le salían más lagrimas.

-Me dijo… que yo mate a Craig… y tienen razón, yo lo mate.- ¡¿Cómo?! Ese culón me iba a oír. –Luego dijo que mirara el lado bueno de la muerte de Craig… que él no viviría en la pobreza, no tuve más opción que partirle la cara.- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, iba a matar al culón, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esa clase de broma a Kenny?! El pobre estaba sufriendo mucho.

-¿Stan?... Stan, ¿A dónde vas?- Le sujete del brazo, cuando volteo a verme pareciera que echaría fuego por los ojos.

-A terminar de partirle la cara a Cartman.- Dijo, apartando mi mano de su brazo, me la estaba apretando muy fuerte, quito mi mano de un jalón. Casi nunca se enojaba tanto, solo culón lo ponía así de enojado.

-Stan, mírame…- lo tome del rostro, y lo obligue a mirarme. -No ganas nada partiéndole la cara, te meterás en problemas. Te juro que haremos algo para vengarnos de ese culón, por ahora tenemos que ayudar a Kenny, ¿entendido?-Asintió, llevo sus manos a las mías, sobo donde me había lastimado, juntamos las cabezas, frote nuestras narices y espere a que se tranquilizara.

-De acuerdo Kyle, no le romperé los huevos por ti, y por Kenny.- Le bese, creo que ya estaba tranquilo, lo solté y fuimos a clases. En el camino le fuimos diciendo a Kenny que no se creyera eso, fue Cartman, nadie sabe que planea esa bola de mierda, Kenny era bueno y no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de Craig.


	3. Chapter 3

Entramos al salón de clases, Wendy nos seguía acompañando. Entramos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, tocaron y Garrison volvió y dio la clase. Durante toda la clase no paraba de pensar en lo que me dijo Cartman y lo que me dijeron los chicos, me dolía mucho el corazón, no era físicamente, mentalmente. Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, las palabras "tu lo mataste" y "tu no lo mataste" no dejaban de atormentarme, iba a explotar, solo quería estar con Craig, pero ya no estaba, debía seguir adelante, pero era muy difícil, necesitaba una respuesta, saber si lo mate o no. Levante la mano, quería ir al baño.

-Señor Garrison, ¿puedo ir al baño?- Asintió, pero vi que Stan también la levanto, no sé porque.

-Señor Garrison, ¿puedo acompañar a Kenny?- Rodo los ojos, suspiro y asintió, le preguntaría a Stan.

Salimos del salón, Stan me acompañaba, no hablamos hasta llegar al baño, hubo un silencio incomodo ya ahí. Stan fue el primero en romper el silencio al darse cuenta que estaba vomitando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kenny? Desde que entramos al salón has estado raro.- Me pregunto, sentándose conmigo en el piso, me paso un poco de papel y una menta para quitarme el olor, y rastro, de vomito de la boca.

-Es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Cartman, quiero creer en lo que ustedes me están diciendo… quiero seguir adelante… pero es muy difícil.- empecé a sollozar, Stan puso mi cabeza en su pecho y me dijo que podía llorar, y eso hice llore. Pasaron como 10 minutos y yo seguía llorando, pero pare, creo que solo me quedaban los sollozos, necesitaba llorar… era mi única forma de hacer que un poco de este dolor se fuera, no iba a cortarme, pero si no hubiera venido Stan… por eso vino Stan. –Boludo, viniste para que no me cortara, ¿verdad?- Asintió, maldito hippie.

-Mi trabajo está hecho.- Sonrió complacido, de seguro lo mando Kyle, par de imbéciles. –Al menos te sientes mejor, ¿no?- Asentí, debía admitir que me había sentido bien luego de llorar. –Pero enserio, no te creas lo que te dijo Cartman, tu no tuviste la culpa, la tuvo el, tu solo fuiste una víctima, tu no sabías que de verdad lo haría.- Abrace a Stan, el correspondió.

-Te envió Kyle, ¿cierto, pelotudo?- Asintió, alborotándome los cabellos.

-¿Quién más, aparte de mi y Kyle, puede preocuparse tanto por ti?-

-Karen, imbécil.-

-Cierto, pero Karen no está aquí, o me vas a decir que te la trajiste a la escuela.- Negué, si pudiera traerla, la traería, pero estaba en casa jugando, normalmente jugaba con Rubí, pero los Tucker se mudaron.

Estuvimos haciendo bromas por 10 minutos más, nos decíamos cada guarrada, me estaba sintiendo mejor.

-Sabes Stan, te envidio por tener a alguien tan bueno como Kyle, y cuando digo bueno me refiero a personalidad… y cuerpo.- le dije, haciendo con mis manos la silueta de una chava caderuda.

-Oh, ¿que acaso te gusta Kyle?- Me pregunto "indignado" por lo que dije.

-No estúpido, yo siempre voy a amar a Craig.- Lo último se lo dije serio, como cuando soy Misterion.

-¿Y porque, razón, le dices a MI novio culito lindo?- Reímos a carcajadas, este idiota sabe poner buenos apodos.

-Yo nunca le dije así, pelotudo de mierda.- Nos besamos… no sé qué paso, pero estaba besando a Stan Marsh, el novio de Kyle, ex novio de Wendy. Rodee mis brazos en su cuello y profundice nuestro beso, coloco su lengua en mi boca, pidiendo entrar, le di acceso y empezamos una guerra de lenguas, obviamente yo iba ganando, pero él no se dejaba. Le mordí el labio inferior y lo hice gemir, el hizo lo mismo, coloco sus manos en mi cadera e hizo más presión. Le estaba quitando la chaqueta cuando oí unos pasos…

-Chicos, ya tardaron mucho, el señor Garrison dijo que…- Era Kyle, nos había sorprendido besándonos. Quedo en shock, Stan y yo nos soltamos, Stan se paro y arreglo la ropa. Se fue acercando a Kyle, pero este le dio una bofetada, vi lágrimas salir de sus ojos, se acerco a la salida. –Eres un hijo de perra, ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí, y tu Kenny… creí… que eras mi amigo.-Luego de decir eso salió corriendo, cubriéndose con la manga de la chaqueta los ojos. Estaba muy mal, había lastimado a Kyle, Stan se sobaba la mejilla, Kyle le había dado muy duro, no traía el guante.

Me pare y trate de seguir a Kyle, Stan me siguió. Al acercarnos a Kyle, Stan lo tomo del brazo, pero creo que se lo estaba apretando muy fuerte, porque Kyle soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Kyle, escúchame, no fue lo que parece. Yo y Kenny nos…-

-¡Se estaban besando! ¡ ¿Cómo mierdas me dices que no fue lo que parece?! ¡Si te estabas besuqueando con Kenny! ¡Si querías andar con el simplemente me hubieras dicho! ¡Suéltame!- Stan parecía hartarse, estaba a punto de decirle que lo soltara, pero le doblo el brazo a Kyle, creo que se lo rompió porque Kyle grito muy fuerte.

-¡Stan! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Le rompiste el brazo!- Le grite, tratando de acercarme a Kyle, pero este retrocedía, con aun más lagrimas en los ojos. Vi a Wendy acercarse con el consejero y el señor Garrison.

-Kyle, dios santo, déjame ayudarte. Llamen a la enfermera.- Kyle se acerco a Wendy, esta le revisaba el brazo, yo veía la escena sentado en el piso, vi de reojo a Stan, estaba en shock, no paraba de ver a Kyle.

No tardo mucho cuando llego la enfermera junto con la directora Victoria, vi como se llevaban a Kyle, Wendy dijo que quería ir con él, Stan quiso ir, pero Wendy dijo que se alejara de él. El señor Garrison nos llevo al salón, ahí estuvimos un buen rato, vi a Wendy entrar por la puerta, tenía una mirada triste, se sentó en su lugar, Stan quiso hablar con ella.

-Wendy… ¿Cómo está Kyle?-

-En verdad me sorprende, y mucho, que quieras saber cómo se encuentra Kyle, Stan.-

-Joder, Wendy, dime como esta, por favor.-

-La enfermera dice que tiene el brazo roto, no podrá moverlo por unos meses, sus padres ya vienen para acá… sabes Stan, si tanto daño querías causarle, ¿Por qué no lo engañaste con alguien más? Ese si hubiera sido una dura forma de decirle que terminaron… ah no, espera, si ya lo hiciste, lo engañaste con Kenny.- Stan se tapo la boca, estaba negando con la cabeza, lloraba y, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, le salían lágrimas. –Escucha Stan, Kyle me conto todo, pero quiero oír tu versión, tal vez pueda defenderte y decirle a Kyle lo que realmente paso.-

-Yo estaba con Kenny, lo estaba consolando ya que se sintió muy mal, luego de un rato se empezó a sentir mejor y nos empezamos a decir guarradas… y no sé, nos besamos.- Yo asentí, quería decir que no era la verdad, pero no quería mentirle a Wendy.

-Eso no ayuda mucho, costara mucho que Kyle te perdone Stan.-

-¿Por qué? Kyle tuvo la culpa al mandar a Stan ahí.- Hablo Cartman, no iba a preguntarle como lo sabía, seguro se puso a oír cuando Wendy y Kyle estaban hablando.

-No culón, la culpa la tuve yo. Kyle confió en mi, creyó que yo jamás le engañaría, tuvo ciega confianza en mi… y yo la mate, pero hare lo que sea para que vuelva a tener su amor y vuelva a tener su confianza.- Wendy le aplaudió, yo igual... ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo, creo que ya no amo a Craig, bese a Stan y me sentí bien… perdóname Craig, pero debía salir adelante.

El señor Garrison entro al salón, todos nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

-Chicos, su compañero Kyle tiene roto el brazo, no podrá moverlo en unos meses, durante ese tiempo no vendrá a la escuela. Se pueden ir todos, menos Stan Marsh y Kenny McCormick, a ustedes dos los veré en la dirección.- Se fue del salón, Wendy me toco el hombro y dijo; "Buena suerte Kenny." Le dijo lo mismo a Stan, tomamos nuestras mochilas y fuimos a la dirección, al entrar nuestros padres se encontraban ahí, al igual que los padres de Kyle… salvo Kyle, el no estaba.

-Muchachos, ¿saben porque están aquí, cierto?- Asentimos a lo que dijo la directora Victoria. –Quiero que me digan, ¿Por qué le rompieron el brazo a Kyle?-

-Por qué me altere, Kenny no tuvo la culpa, el estaba a punto de decirme que le soltara pero me adelante y lo rompí… no sabe cuánto lo siento, no quería causarle ningún mal… yo lo quiero demasiado para hacerle eso.- Vi los ojos de Stan lagrimear, todos, menos yo, lo veían confundidos. La directora me dijo que me podía ir, tome mi mochila, le di unos leves golpecitos al hombro de Stan y salí junto con mis padres.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola y bienvenidos al capitulo cuatro de mi historia; ¿Que haces?, advierto que las siguientes palabras contienen temas adultos. Por si alguien llega a leerlo, por favor no me juzgue por el mal lemon o por la acción que se lleva acabo, sin más me despido, portadora fuera.

-Stan, ¿podrías decirme porque dices eso?- Pregunto mi papá, lucia muy enojado. Suspire, yo no estaba mejor, me dolía mucho haberle hecho eso a Kyle; lo había engañado, traicionado, lastimado… solo falto lo que dijo Wendy; "¿Por qué no le golpeaste muy fuerte la panza? Ese si hubiera sido una dura forma de decirle que terminaron". Quería verle, disculparme, lograr que me perdonara… pero eso debía ser imposible, le había roto el corazón.

-Porque yo amo a Kyle, papá. Pienso casarme con el luego de terminar de estudiar.- Todos quedaron el shock, la mamá de Kyle no se lo podía creer.

-¡ ¿Qué?!- Grito la madre de Kyle, sin duda la noticia le había afectado.

-¿Dónde está Kyle?-

-Kyle esté en casa. Ahora mismo nos explicas eso, ¿Cómo que te piensas casar con él?- Pregunto su padre, intentaba calmar a su esposa.

-Pues, lo amo y quiero estar siempre con él, ahora déjeme ir con el.- Negaron, pues si así lo querían. Corrí hasta la puerta, logre escapar, corrí hasta la casa de Kyle, toque varias veces la puerta, me abrió Ike.

-Ike, ¿puedo pasar?- Le pregunte agitado, el solo me vio, volteo a ver arriba la escalera y… cerró la puerta. Lo entendía, yo tampoco hubiera dejado que el que lastimara a mi hermana fuera a verla. No tuve otra opción, trepe por el árbol, que queda cerca de su ventana y entre, estaba abierta.

Ahí estaba Kyle, durmiendo en su cama, con su pijama puesta. Me acerque despacio hacia él, tenía el brazo enyesado, le toque la frente, aparte un poco el gorro y le bese la frente, Kyle despertó.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Vete o grito.- Parecía furioso.

-No, por favor Kyle, solo déjame explicarte, por favor… por favor, solo déjame explicarte.- Suspiro, luego asintió. –Kyle, yo enserio te amo, lo que paso con Kenny no fue enserio, yo jamás lo haría con él, y si, nos estábamos besando, pero no sé cómo paso, te lo juro. Fui al baño como me pediste, fui a ver que no cometiera una estupidez, el se puso a llorar, lo consolé y bueno, luego de un rato le dije un montón de guarradas para animarlo, pero en todas ambos decíamos cuanto amábamos a nuestros novios. El me dijo que me tenia envidia por tenerte y no, no le gustas, se refería a tu personalidad… y por puro chiste a tu cuerpo, en eso concuerdo, pero te juro que yo solo te amo a ti.- Empecé a llorar, no quería perder a Kyle, era mi razón de vivir, le amaba mucho. Le abrace la panza, el rodeo su brazo en mi cabeza y la abrazo, también empezó a llorar.

-¿Entonces… porque me hiciste esto?- Pregunto llorando, refiriéndose a su brazo, levante la cabeza y bese sus mejillas.

-Me altere, tenía miedo; miedo de que me dijeras que no me amabas, que me odiabas, quería poder explicarte todo y no perder tu amor.- Cada palabra venia con una lagrima, estaba llorando, y mucho. Nos besamos, o más bien el me beso.

-Pero yo jamás voy a poder dejarte de amar… jamás voy a poder odiarte... por más daño que me hagas, por más cosas que me hagas, siempre te voy a querer… siempre.- Junto nuestros rostros y sus lagrimas cayeron en mi cara, poco me importo, solo quería tener a Kyle cerca.

-Podrías… perdonarme… por favor Kyle.- Asintió, me perdono, nos besamos nuevamente.

Abrí la boca, mordí su labio inferior, pidiendo poder entrar, gimió y la abrió, dejándome explorar con la lengua su cavidad, esa que ya hacia unas horas pude saborear. La boca de Kenny no se comparaba a la de Kyle, para mí, la de Kyle siempre sería la mejor. Cuando el aire nos falto deje en paz su boca, me dirigí a su cuello; fui dejando besos, poco a poco fui mordiéndolo levemente, mientras oía cada uno de sus gemidos y jadeos, puse mis manos en su camisa de dormir, fui desabrochándola poco a poco. Mis leves mordidas dejaron de ser leves, mordía hasta el punto de sacar un poco del sabor metálico que era la sangre, lamia cada marca que ponía, la cual mostraba que el cuerpo de Kyle era solo mío, sus gemidos fueron subiendo de volumen cada vez que mordía su suave piel. Cuando llegue al último botón le quite la camisa, dirigí mis manos a sus pezones y los fui masajeando, deje su cuello en paz, y me dirigí a morder su pezones. Mordía, apretaba y chupaba cada uno, mientras mi boca se encargaba de uno, mi mano masajeaba el otro. Solo oía a Kyle gemir, cada vez más altos, me estaba poniendo. Cuando sentí sus pezones erectos proseguí a morder y meter la lengua en su ombligo, fui haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar ahí, metía la lengua en su ombligo, mientras Kyle me quitaba la chaqueta, junto con la camisa, y me masajeaba los pezones. Sentí algo haciendo presión en mi barbilla, eche un vistazo y note que el amigo de Kyle ya estaba muy parado.

-No Stan, déjalo, voy por algo de agua fría.- Lo acosté de golpe en la cama, lo oí soltar un quejido, me acosté, poniéndome a mi entre sus piernas, en una posición muy comprometedora, estoy seguro que el sintió el mío, puesto que soltó un gemido.

-No Kyle, necesito que me perdones más… así que, ¿Qué tal si nos hacemos unos mutuos favores?- Al terminar la pregunta sonreí de forma maliciosa, relamiéndome los labios, recordándole la primera vez que lo hicimos.

-Stan… no estoy seguro, me dolió mucho después de la ultima vez… y… ahora no creo que sea momento para hacerlo.- Dijo tembloroso, refiriéndose a su brazo roto.

-Hm… entonces déjame quitarte ese problema.- Le dije, relamiéndome los labios, bajando, mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo pálido, el no negó.

Al llegar vi que tenía el rostro cubierto, me levante de la cama, él, confundido, se quito los brazos y se sonrojo más; Me estaba quitando el pantalón, junto con el bóxer, dejando a la vista algo que él no veía hace unos dos meses. Me acerque despacio hacia él, lo acosté y fui bajando el pantalón de su pijama, de paso también el bóxer. Estuve viendo su miembro unos minutos; no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño… "Era perfecto." Pensé tentándolo, coloque la punta de mi dedo en el, oí un leve gemido de Kyle, y uno más agudo cuando hice presión. Kyle seguía tapándose los ojos, estaba muy sonrojado, jadeaba, baje mi cabeza, bese la punta, la boca de Kyle temblaba, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para no gemir, algo que a mí me encantaba oír. Lo metí de golpe, me llego hasta la garganta, oí un gran gemido de Kyle, esperaba que Ike no lo hubiera escuchado. Empecé un vaivén en mi boca, oía los jadeos de Kyle y esos me decían que fuera más rápido, así lo hice, fui mucho más rápido, me atragantaba, lamia con la lengua de la base hasta la punta.

-Stan… basta… me voy a… me voy a…- No pudo terminar de hablar, soltó un gemido y se corrió todo, trague hasta la última gota, aunque me deje un poco. Me acerque a Kyle y le compartí su sabor besándolo. Estaba jadeando, todo sudado, estaba sonrojado, pero no se le veía por los mechones que le cubrían, los hice a un lado y lo vi bien; los ojos entre abiertos, la respiración agitada y la boca medio abierta, todavía tenía un poco de su esencia.

-Te toca.- Le dije sonriendo, mostrándole 3 de mis dedos, él sabía para que, y tal como en la primera vez, se los metió a la boca y comenzó a chuparlos con delicia, nos sentamos y el empezó a saborearlos, pareciera que Kenny le enseño a cómo hacerlo. Sentí algo hacerme presión haya abajo, baje la mirada y vi que era la mano de Kyle, moviendo de arriba abajo mi miembro, tapando la salida con su dedo índice, aprovecho que yo estaba distraído, viéndolo chupar mis dedos, para poner su mano libre en mi miembro… estoy seguro que Kenny le dijo que hiciera eso.

Cuando sentí los dedos listos, los saque de la boca de Kyle, le pedí que se pusiera de cuatro para poder seguir, aunque su cara reflejaba miedo, acepto, sabía que no le haría daño, le haría sentir bien… como la otra vez, todo salió bien… y se sintió tan bien. Con Kyle en cuatro, no tuve problemas para poder ir metiendo los dedos, metí uno y Kyle soltó un quejido de dolor, empecé a moverlo, a él parecía gustarle, se movía más rápido cada vez que metía y sacaba el primer dedo. Decidí meter el segundo dedo, empecé a hacer tijeras y lo que oí, me encanto;

-Aaah… S-Stan… más, por favor.- Kyle me pedía más… como no aceptar. Fui haciendo los movimientos más rápidos, estirándolo lo más posible, y lo menos doloroso, por más que metía los dedos en su entrada, el seguía moviendo mi miembro, lo hacía tan bien, que sentía que dentro de poco me iba a correr_. _Metí el tercer dedo y el aumento la velocidad, lo hacía al ritmo que él, sus caderas buscaban más profundidad… "mejor metía algo más que los dedos" Pensé sacándolos, suspirando, Kyle se había dado cuenta de que seguía, lo tenía por seguro, ya que dejo en paz mi miembro hinchado.

Me recosté, le hice una seña con la mano, indicándole que quería que se subiera, así lo hizo. Se fue metiendo con cuidado, pero yo no aguantaba más y lo metí de golpe.

-¡Aaah!- Ambos gritamos, Kyle estaba muy apretado, vi un poco de sangre, pero era muy poca, espere a que se acostumbrara para empezar a movernos. Empezó a mover las caderas, supuse que ya estaba listo, empezó a saltar sobre mí, le sujete el miembro y lo empecé a masturbar, ambos gemíamos, brincaba como loco y eso me encantaba.

-¡Stan… más!- Fui mucho más rápido, seguía brincando, me seguía pidiendo más, creo que había dado en ese punto que lo volvía loco. Me seguía apretando cada vez menos, lo que me daba mucha libertad de seguir dándole en ese punto. Ya casi llegaba al clímax, solo necesitaba otro poco y me vendría, junto con Kyle.

-¡Te encanta! ¡¿Quieres que me corra en tu interior, no?! ¡Dilo! ¡Dime cuanto te encanta que te monte!- Faltaba poco, ya estaba saliendo mi pre-semen.

-¡Si, quiero que te corras en mi! ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Me encanta mucho!- Unas estocadas más y listo… me había corrido en su interior y él en mi pecho.

Se levanto, importándole un demonio que su partera trasera goteara, se acostó junto a mí y, con su único brazo disponible, me abrazo, yo nos tape con la sabana y le correspondí, nos besamos y nos quedamos dormidos unos minutos. Estábamos sudados, jadeando y acalorados.

-Oye… Kyle… mi vida… mi amor.- Trataba de despertar a Kyle, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que, debía decirle que se limpiara, yo debía irme, pero antes quería platicar un poco con él. Le decía todos los apodos tiernos y cursis que se me ocurrían. Lo mecía levemente, creo que ya estaba despertando.

-¿Stan?-

-Lo siento, ¿esperabas a Clyde, verdad?- Le pregunte fingiendo tristeza, a lo que él se rio.

-No, no creo que Clyde sea el papa del niño que estoy esperando… ese es Kevin.- Reímos… al principio me altere, ¿Kyle había estado con Kevin? Pero luego vi la cara de gracia de Kyle y entendí que era un chiste.

-No, no tiene los huevos, pero yo sí, hasta te oía pedir por más.- Se sonrojo cuando lo recordó, agacho su cabeza y la coloco en sus piernas.

-Stan…-

-Sí, mi cielo.-

-¿Yo te parezco una puta?- Que pregunta, claro que no. Creo que él no sabía la diferencia entre disfrutar y parecer puta.

-No Kyle, es normal que me hayas pedido por más.-

¿Por qué?- Pregunto, asomando un poco su cabeza, mierda, no tenía una respuesta.

-Púes, te gusto mucho, ¿no?- Asintió, mostrándome su cara, le bese. – ¿Más que la otra vez o lo mismo?-

-¡Stan!… más que la otra vez.- Volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Lo vez, es normal, la otra vez también te gusto, fue porque lo disfrutaste, te gusto, eso es todo… pero que ni se te ocurra hacerlo con otros, solo conmigo.- Le dije fingiendo enojo y apuntándole.

-Oye, dime quien era el que vino hasta acá para disculparse por engaño.- Me exclamo enfadado, sacando la cabeza.

-Ah… yo… ¿pero si me perdonaste?- Le pregunte haciéndome bolita en la sabana, poniendo ojos de perrito.

-No, solo te deje cogerme por diversión.- Reímos ante esa broma.

-¿Qué cogida, Kyle? Yo no te cogí, yo te hice el amor, algo que no le haría a otra persona, solo a ti.- Le explique besándolo, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas.

-Te amo Stan.-

-Y yo a ti, también te amo Kyle, tu por sobre todo... oh bueno, ustedes por sobre todo.- Le dije volviéndolo a besar, tallándole la panza.

Estuvimos durmiendo unos minutos, pero oí unos pasos, muchos, que venían hacia la habitación de Kyle. Me pare rápido, busque mi ropa y me la coloque, al igual que Kyle, iba a saltar por la ventana cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y muestra 4 padres enfurecidos, se acercaban a mí los míos, los de Kyle veían si él estaba bien. No tenía otra salida, cada vez se acercaban más a mí, parecía que echaban fuego por los ojos, salte por la ventana, la nieve amortiguo mi caída.

-¡Stan, vuelve aquí en este instante, jovencito!- Gritaba mi madre, mientras me veía correr.

-¡Estarás castigado un mes si no vuelves aquí!… ¡tendrás prohibido ver a Kyle si no vuelves aquí!- Maldita sea, mi padre podía ser idiota, pero conocía mis debilidades. Camine de regreso, entre a la casa, subí las escaleras y entre al cuarto. Me senté en la cama, veía los zapatos de todos, tenía la mirada abajo. Mire de reojo a Kyle, estaba sentado junto a mí, tenía su ropa puesta, la mirada gacha y estaba muy sonrojado, sus padres estaban mirando la enorme mancha que tenía su sabana… ni se imaginan.

Me acerque con cuidado a Kyle, veía a cada segundo que no me vieran moverme, cuando logre estar lo suficientemente cerca de él lo abrasé.

-Tranquilo, yo se que hacer, tu solo estate tranquilo.- Le susurre muy cerca del oído, el solo asintió y correspondió el abrazo.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora nos van a explicar ¿Qué es esto en la sabana?- Pregunto la señora Broflouski, mi suegra, sosteniendo la sabana entre sus manos.

-Suegra… digo, señora Broflouski… eso en la sabana es… mío y de Kyle.- Me sonroje, la señora Broflouski, al entender lo que dije, la soltó y con su otra mano se tapo la boca, me veía con asco.

-Haber Stan. Te escapas de la dirección y lo primero que haces es venir a acostarte con Kyle, yo no te crie así, ¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto mi padre, consolando a mi madre que parecía romper a llorar.

-Ya te dije; Amo a Kyle… venia a pedirle perdón… y bueno, quería arreglar las cosas y me excedí.- Trate de explicar, pero parecía que no servía de nada.

-¿Cómo está eso de que amas a mi hijo? ¿Hace cuanto están intimando?- Apreté a Kyle en nuestro abrazo, parecía que el también quería llorar.

-Miren, si tienen algún problema con que yo y Kyle seamos gays, de que el este embarazado o de que seamos novios, podrían decirlo en lugar de hacer preguntas pendejas para saber lo que ya se sabe.- "Jodanse" les hice la seña y seguí abrazando a Kyle, el ya estaba llorando.

-Por dios, tiene razón. No deberíamos hacerles esto, lo que importa es que se aman, yo se que Stan jamás le haría daño a Kyle, y como dijo, ya vino a disculparse.- Hablo mi padre, limpiándole las lagrimas a mi madre, yo asentía, cuando se lo proponía podía ser listo.

-Es cierto Randy, lo que importa es la felicidad de nuestros hijos. Kyle, perdóname por juzgarte mal, puedes seguir siendo novio de Stan, pero con la condición de que seguían estudiando y pospongan eso de casarse.- Kyle asintió a lo que dijo su padre, sonriendo mientras yo le limpiaba las lágrimas, yo igual sonreí.

-Bien, supongo que ya no queda nada más que hacer, ven aquí Stan, tenemos que irnos a casa, ah sido un día agitado.- Asentí, solté a Kyle y me pare de la cama, antes de irme le di un beso y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude, sin causarle algún daño. Lo solté y me fui, salí de la casa, subí al auto de mis padres y volví a casa, donde dormí como nunca… mierda, ahora mi familia se pondría sentimental conmigo.

-Oye amigo, ¿adivina de que nos enteramos?... es sobre tu preciado rubio.- Hablaba un afroamericano a un pálido chico, con un chullo en la cabeza, su inseparable chullo azul.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Hablo preocupado, pero su rostro no demostraba muchas expresiones.

-Pues… se beso con el novio del judío, y este se entero. Y tú ya sabes que sigue luego… se separan y listo, tu preciado rubio es pareja del hippie deportista.- Me gustaría decir que el chico Fucker no se creyó la historia de su amigo… pero mentiría, se tapaba la boca y contenía las lagrimas lo más fuerte que pudo, aun seguía herido, no era bueno que recibiera noticias fuertes como esas.

-Bien, gracias amigo, te veo mañana.- Chocaron los puños y el afroamericano salió de la habitación, un lúgubre lugar eh de decir, pero que más se puede esperar de un cuarto de hospital. El pobre Tucker tenía que sufrir mucho; Inyecciones, transfusiones de sangre y lo peor, tener que estar alejado de sus familiares, casi pierde a su niño, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado al que su amigo le acababa de causar. "Pensé que siempre me querrías… McCormick." Pensaba, sosteniendo entre sus manos una foto de su querido rubio de parka naranja, no pudo y las lágrimas se asomaron, rompió la foto, dentro de unas semanas más lo darían de alta y podría salir, lo primero que el haría, y tenerlo por seguro, sería ir a su pueblo natal, hacerle una visita a su "querido" rubio no sanaba nada mal. –Solo espera un poco McComick… que ya voy para allá.- Pronuncio, observando el roció causado por la lluvia, viendo el atardecer.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tome prestados para mis ideas sádicas (³È£) el trama es mío… creo.

_Había despertado, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, no quería volver a ser una puta, no quería que Stan y Kyle se separaran por mi culpa, las palabras de Kyle seguían en mi cabeza; "Y tu Kenny… creí… que eras mi amigo." Carajo, era un hijo de perra… no, mi mama no tenía la culpa, era un pendejo. Me pare de mi cama, era sábado, Karen se había despertado temprano para llevarme el desayuno. Le revolví los cabellos y compartí el desayuno con ella, mi madre entro a la habitación y nos abrazo a los dos._

_-Mamá… ¿dónde está Kevin?- Pregunte extrañado, él era el que recibía mas abrazos de mamá._

_-Kevin está trabajando, dice que si tu padre no nos saca adelante el lo hará, gracias a él es que eh conseguido un poco de comida últimamente.- Sonreía, agradecida de tenerlo, Kevin casi siempre me molestaba, pero era un buen hermano mayor cuando se lo proponía. Seguí abrazando a mis dos mujeres favoritas, les pedí que salieran de la habitación, me iba a cambiar… cambiarse de calzoncillos también cuenta. Saliendo de mi cuarto me dirigí al comedor, le pedí permiso a mi mama de ir a casa de Kyle. –Siempre y cuando vuelvas para el almuerzo, Kevin dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti... más te vale volver, jovencito.- me lo decía mientras se acercaba con el cuchillo para cortar las cebollas, asentí, tenía miedo de verla así, creí que me iba a cortar la garganta o que se yo, mejor me fui rápido, le di un beso a Karen y me fui. _

_Camine un rato hasta llegar a la casa de Kyle, toque la puerta y me recibió Ike._

_-Hola Ike… ¿puedo pasar?- Joder, que crecido estaba, ya estaba de tamaño de Kyle cuando niños. Me miro unos minutos, abrió más la puerta, dejándome entrar. -¿Dónde está Kyle, Ike?- Le pregunte, mientras lo seguía subiendo las escaleras._

_-Ten cuidado, le duele mucho el culo. Que él te diga porque.- Lo vi confundido, el me guiño el ojo y se fue, toque la puerta y recibí un "Pasa" de Kyle._

_-Hola Kyle… vine a disculparme… enserio lo siento, no quería hacerlo.- Levante la cabeza y lo vi, me sonreía… me sonreía, era algo extraño, movió su mano en señal de que me sentara junto a él._

_-¿Sabes Kenny?... Stan vino a disculparse ayer… me explico todo, yo acepte la disculpa, pero quiero saber porque estabas muy triste.- Puso su brazo en mi hombro, mire de reojo el otro, el corazón me dolió._

_-Porque… pensé en todo lo que ha pasado desde ese día… lo que me dijo culón, lo que me dijeron ustedes, todo lo que me perdí y todas las cosas que pude hacer con Craig… te juro que quiero seguir adelante, pero no puedo, lo necesito… no me di cuenta que por hacerme el sufrido hago sufrir a los demás, perdóname… enserio lo siento… si quieres puedes golpearme, matarme, lo que sea a tu voluntad, solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.- Agache mi cabeza y la escondí mientras abrazaba mis piernas, estaba llorando, un quejido de dolor y me doy cuenta que me abrazo con sus dos brazos… Kyle estaba echando al demonio el dolor para consolarme, también estaba llorando._

_-Kenny… tu y yo siempre seremos amigos, claro que te perdono, sé que no puedo entenderte por completo, pero me gustaría tratar de ayudarte, eres mi amigo, me tienes a mí, a Stan, Karen, tus padres… en fin, tienes a muchos que te quieren.- Sonreíamos, llorábamos pero sonreíamos._

_-Gracias… amigo… oye, ¿Por qué Ike dijo que te dolía el culo?- Se sonrojo, típico de Kyle, al menos ya volvíamos a ser amigos._

_-Porque… cuando Stan vino a disculparse…-_

_-Ya entiendo, se le paso la mano… ¿hiciste lo que te dije, no?- Asintió, también por eso le duele mucho._

_-No creí que fuera a funcionar… ¿Cómo?- Pobre iluso, sería mejor que le diera "clases"._

_-Jesús, Kyle, estás hablando con la persona que ha visto mas vaginas que cualquier ginecólogo, piensa, ¿Cómo crees que le hacía para que a Craig le doliera, cada quincena, el culo y quisiera aun más?- Una puta tiene sus secretos, mi pregunta era; ¿Debía compartir estos secretos con un noble, que apenas había sido dado por atrás dos veces?... puf, sería un mal amigo si no lo hago._

_-Bueno. ¿Cómo, todo poderoso y sabelotodo Kenny, el que ha visto más vaginas que cualquier ginecólogo, has hecho para que a Craig le doliera cada quincena el culo y pidiera por más?- eso si dolió, maldito judío… le dio a mi orgullo._

_-Torturándolo, sorprendiéndolo cada noche y claro, lo más usado, lamiendo la paleta.- Lo ultimo pareció confundirle._

_-¿Qué paleta?- Lo sabía._

_-Haber… chupando el helado.- Niega. –Ordeñando la vaca.- De nuevo niega. –Haciendo el cohete.- Una vez más y lo suelto de golpe. –La técnica de la momia.- Suficiente. –Chupándole la polla, por dios Kyle, ¿Qué jamás se la has chupado a Stan?- Negó, debí suponerlo._

_-El siempre suele hacerlo, yo debes en cuando lo ayudo moviéndoselo.- Pobrecito, debía empezar con las clases, ya._

_-Haber Kyle, te voy a enseñar lo más básico para ser el mejor en la cogida, o como yo le digo la movida.- Pareció confundido, joder, esto iba a tardar._

_Pasaron horas y creo que le había enseñado bien… un momento, tal vez, si Stan me diera el permiso, no Kenny… Craig, recuérdalo a él. Fui a por el teléfono, lo tome y volví donde Kyle, lo deje haciendo algo que no creo lo estuviera haciendo muy bien._

_-Kenny… ¿estás seguro, que si hago esto, lo podre hacer genial con Stan?- Pregunto sonrojado, indeciso de si moverlo o no, pero debía que, yo así aprendí a dar las mejores estocadas, y chupadas._

_-Pues claro, si no dime otra forma.- Sin palabras, lo supuse. – ¿Lo vas a hacer o quieres que el maestro te enseñe como se hace… o es que quieres que el maestro lo haga por ti?- Negó, estaba todo sonrojado, salí del cuarto y no, no fue para darle privacidad, lo hice porque quería llamar a Stan._

_-__Hola, ¿Quién habla?-_

_-Stan, soy yo, Kenny. Quería ver si podías venir un rato, estoy en casa de Kyle, el me pidió que te llamara porque dice que te tiene una sorpresa.-_

_-¿Una sorpresa?... ¿qué es?-_

_-Ven si quieres saber, el no me ha dicho ni madres.- _

_-De acuerdo, voy en seguida.-__Perfecto, mi maléfico… digo, mi fabuloso, y nada sádico, plan estaba funcionando._

_Apenas Stan colgó, eche un vistazo por la puerta, estaba entreabierta, suerte que Ike no estaba, gracias por irse señores Broflouski, y Ike. Lo estaba haciendo bien, lo movía de arriba abajo, tapándose la salida, apretándoselo, lo tenia hinchado y las caras que ponía… carajo, me estaba poniendo. Stan, más te vale venir rápido o Kyle será mío. Sonó el timbre, corrí como loco a la puerta, me asome por el picaporte y vi que era Stan, abrí la puerta… solo para ver su cara de asco al verme tocándome con el miembro fuera._

_-¿Para esto me tenias que llamar, y que haces en casa de Kyle?- Negué, lo tome con mi mano libre y lo lleve corriendo al cuarto de Kyle, se puso rojo, y no hablo de Kyle, Stan al ver así a Kyle hizo lo mismo que yo._

_-Bonita vista, ¿verdad?- Asintió, cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por los gemidos que salían de la boca de Kyle._

_-Deja te tocarte, es mi novio no tuyo.- Solté mi miembro, pero si yo no podía tocarme el tampoco. De una patada abrí la puerta, asustando a Kyle, el se dejo de tocar, dejando su miembro hinchado y levantado al aire… mierda, deja de verlo Kenny, piensa en el de Craig… joder, ahora el mío está más levantado que nunca. –Tenias que hacer que parara.- Hice un puchero, el me obligo._

_-Stan… ¿Qué haces aquí?- _

_-Kenny me dijo que tenías un regalo para mí.-_

_-Kenny….- Ambos voltearon a verme… dios, como me gustaría que estuviera Craig aquí, así podríamos hacer un cuarteto, yo sería el de arriba. Concéntrate Kenny, tenias que correr o morir, patas pa' que las quiero. _

_-Dejo a los tortolos hacer sus cositas.- Dije, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no quería morir, Kevin tenía una sorpresa para mí, hablando de Kevin, ya casi era la hora de la comida, debía irme._

_Salí corriendo del lugar, cerré la puerta y empecé a correr por la calle, me seguían desde atrás…_

_Continuara__


End file.
